U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,162 to ICI titled Block and Graft Copolymer Dispersants claims a process for coating solid particles with organic polymeric material including the steps of dispersing said particles in a liquid containing block and/or graft copolymers, said copolymers comprising polymeric components of different degrees of polarity, varying the polarity of the liquid to precipitate at least one but not all of said polymeric components on said particles, whereas said block and/or graft copolymers thereafter function as a dispersion stabilizer for the particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,152 to E. I. du Pont discloses dispersions containing a liquid vehicle (which can be aqueous, semi-aqueous), organic or inorganic particles (or mixtures) that are insoluble in the liquid vehicle and a polymeric dispersant, having improved stability when the insoluble segment(s) contains cross-linking groups which are cross-linked to itself or a cross-linking compound to form an encapsulated network that entraps the particles, which are particularly useful for paints or inks in coating and printing applications.